gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Radio Stations
Genres DT-boy, I'd like to know where you got your genres from. Because I don't agree with you.--Loadingue 17:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Like which genre are you talking about? --DT-boy 04:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Why did you undo my edit ? For instance: Fever 105. I think there is no Soul music on this station (excepting "Summer Madness" ??). However I think there is Funk, like "Act Like You Know" or "Behind the Groove". Let's take another example : K-Jah West. There is (I think) not only Dub, there's also Reggae ("Great Train Robbery", "I Chase the Devil") and Dancehall ("Batty Rider", "Drum Pan Sound", "Bam Bam"). You need more examples ?--Loadingue 11:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Again I really wanted to undo your last edit, but we'd better discuss about it in here. First, GTA Wiki has to be better than Wikipedia about GTA (and by the way, it is). Second, for example, a guy loves Genesis and Phil Collins (Pop/Rock, that guy could have been me). He's looking at this article. "Huh-Huh. No Pop/Rock." Then, because he knows Pop/Rock is often associated with Pop music rather than Rock, he's going to Flash FM, Emotion 98.3 and he's finding what he was looking for. "Now I know every single song by Genesis and/or Phil Collins in GTA." He is wrong. Why ? Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. I know you're going to tell me "Pop/Rock is implied to be associated with Pop and Rock music" but it would have been so much simpler if Pop/Rock was listed anywhere it had to.--Loadingue 11:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) GTA: SA - GTA V Radio A little theory I've come up with recently is if the San Andreas radio airwaves and the GTA V airwaves were the same. What I mean is what if the two games shared radio stations? Now, I know that San Andreas and V were in completely different universes, but this was a little something I thought up of. So what if the San Andreas radio stations and the GTA V radio stations were the same? Which would be which? Some are easy to guess, but others, not so much. So I've created a little chart for my wackadoodle theory that nobody will pay attention to. As we know, WCTR and Radio Los Santos did not change, if my theory was true. In both games, WCTR is a talk station, and RLS plays modern hip hop. Now then, onto the rest of the stations. *'Master Sounds 98.3' would most likely have developed into the Lowdown 91.1. *'K-JAH West '''would have developed into '''Blue Ark' *'CSR 103.9 '''is most likely the predessecor of '''Non-Stop Pop FM'. While there are no true pop stations in San Andreas, and no comtemporary RnB in V, these two stations seem to be the closest. *'Radio X' is a bit of a mystery. In San Andreas, Radio X is the sole alternative rock station in the game. However, in V, we have Channel X, a punk station, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio, an alternative rock station. Due to Channel X's name and one of its stingers, I assume that Radio X evolved into Channel X and switched formats from grunge to punk, and that VBR was then set up as a result of this. However, to further complicate the matter, Radio Mirror Park is also similar to Radio X as well; as they have the same announcer and the same alternative-style outlook on music and life (for example, both have stingers referring to how their artists are in it for the music). *'SF-UR '''would more than likely become '''Soulwax FM'. *'Bounce FM '''is possibly the ancestor of '''Space 103.2.' *'K-DST '''and '''Los Santos Rock Radio '''are more than likely the same station. *'K-Rose was likely succeeded by '''Rebel Radio. *'Playback FM '''likely turned into '''West Coast Classics', and the tracks it plays are likely hand-me-downs from RLS. However, this leaves six stations without ancestors in the 3D Universe. *'East Los FM' *'Worldwide FM' *'Flylo FM' *'Blaine County Talk Radio' *'The Lab' My guess is that the first five stations were launched between 1992 and 2013. As for The Lab, it began broadcasting in 2013, so it doesn't really have a predecessor for San Andreas. Again, this is just a whacko theory I came up with. GTA III/LCS - GTA IV/EFLC Radio Following up on my previous theory, I wanted to touch upon the East Coast as well before I get carted off to the nearest looney bin. Anyways, GTA III - GTA IV radio. This one was much trickier, due to the music choices being much different in between the two. For example, GTA III hosts 3 stations that are based around pop music, whilst GTA IV has an almost complete lack of pop. But, I'll do my best here. I will also be using the stations unique to LCS and EFLC. *'Head Radio: '''Head Radio was the first station I tackled, and one of the trickiest. It is one of the three aforementioned pop stations in GTA III and LCS, however, it is the closest to rock music one will get in these two games. GTA IV and EFLC, however, have three individual rock stations, none of them containing modern pop music like Head Radio had. However, Head Radio also played electronic music, something that Radio Broker also played. In addition, both of these stations are based in pretty much the same area (Broker and Portland are both based off of Brooklyn). Therefore, Radio Broker would likely be the best match for Head Radio. *'Double Clef FM: Double Clef FM is regarded as a classical station. Given this, Jazz Nation 108.5' is the closest to classical in the selection of GTA IV radio. *'K-JAH: Another tricky station, and one that I cannot say for sure what it evolved into. In GTA IV and EFLC, there are three reggae stations overall: RamJam FM,''' Massive B Soundsystem 96.9, and Tuff Gong Radio. K-JAH could have become any one of these three. *'Rise FM:' Rise FM is most likely the precursor to Electro-Choc, or the EFLC version of Vladivostok FM. *'Lips 106: '''As with all pop stations from GTA III, this one is tricky to figure out a possible descendent. My guess is that it could have become 'The Vibe 98.8, or just completely disappeared. *Game FM: If we were to consider '''The Liberty Jam to be a seperate station, then Game FM seems to be closest to The Beat 102.7. *'Radio Del Mundo: '''RDM may have become 'San Juan Sounds or the GTA IV version is '''Vladivostok FM. *'MSX 98/FM:' Difficult to say. It may have become either Electro-Choc '''or the EFLC version of Vladivostok FM. It may have also combined with '''Rise FM to form one of these stations, or even completely disappeared. *'Flashback 95.6: '''Most likely developed into 'Vice City FM, given the similarties of the two stations. *The Liberty Jam:' If TLJ and '''Game FM' are seperate stations, then TLJ likely became The Classics 104.1. *'Chatterbox FM: '''Another difficult one. If we were to consider '''LCFR' as a seperate station, then Chatterbox FM likely became Integrity 2.0. *'LCFR: '''And we're finally down to the last one. LCFR, if it were seperate from '''Chatterbox FM', likely became Public Liberty Radio, although it might have also developed into''' WKTT Radio.''' This leaves many GTA IV/EFLC stations without precursors in the 3D Universe, but hey. And now back to my insanity. Another cut station in GTA V? While looking through the police scanner files, I found a reference to a location of a K-RP 69 Broadcast Station. It only appears in the "01_specific_location.awc" file in soundclips "0x1457D3BB" and "0x1549EDC8," and perhaps its genuinely a location in-game that simply serves as a landmark. But I wasn't able to find it on the wiki, or after a few Google searches. Should this be added as trivia, or perhaps to the Beta page? D.E. Gladestone (talk) 05:16, October 12, 2017 (UTC)